


Jade

by LoudVoice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Pole Dancing, Stripper!Felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudVoice/pseuds/LoudVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mission requires it, Felicity offers to infiltrate a strip club as a dancer. Oliver and Diggle are hesitant. What they don't know is that Felicity has been taking pole-dancing classes for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmypreciousgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/gifts).



“Felicity….”

“What? You don’t think I can do it?” Felicity narrowed her eyes and watched as Oliver struggled to find the words to express himself.

Usually that wasn’t a problem for her. She waited him out when emotions got the better of him, since most of the times she could guess what he’d say when he finally find the words.

This time was no exception.

She could see how his eyes clouded with doubt at her ability to pull this off. This being the mission they were in the middle of.

The Triad had once again reared its ugly head by enabling a drug cartel to infiltrate the city’s underground scene. Oliver and Diggle had -with her help- traced the dealings to a new strip club in the middle of the Glades’ ground zero.

The location was ideal for dealing drugs. No one in the Glades batted an eye anymore if unmarked vans went in and out of a building or that shady individuals frequented the establishment. Plus the fact that the location had condemned, deserted buildings surrounding it, helped the Triad in knowing whether the police was closing in on them. Or the Arrow.

They had confirmed Felicity’s intel on the location earlier tonight when Oliver and Digg had done some recon which had resulted to them almost getting shot by unseen Triad members hidden in the buildings around the club.

Felicity could see the frustration in Oliver’s posture as soon as the men had returned to the lair. She had debated with herself on whether to suggest what she had, while the men changed their clothes, banging their gear around in silent anger. In the end, she could see no other way.

She knew she’d been in danger and in need of rescue most of the times she had attempted to go in the field, but this was different. So she’d blurted it out.

_“I can go in undercover.”_

_“As what? A waitress? Felicity, I love you, but you couldn’t balance a tray to save your life,” Diggle had teased her, while Oliver huffed in exasperation and probably amusement._

_“No. As a dancer,” she maintained her serious expression, looking between the two to gauge their reaction._

_Oliver’s head had snapped up in incredulity, before he masked it with something worse. Condescension._

That look in his eyes, that stupid, knowing look was what brought her stubbornness to the fore and stopped her from mentioning the pole dancing classes she’d been taking for the past three years. She wanted to surprise them with the knowledge, see their eyes widen at the tidbit that was so different from the Felicity Smoak they knew. Not now, though. Not after the look on Oliver’s face.

“I’m sure you’d be great at it, but we’ll think of something else. Something less dangerous.”

There it was. The two-by-four punch that only Oliver could deliver to her ego. Condescension mixed with a reminder of her past failures in the field.

She knew he didn’t mean to sound like that, she knew he cared about her. It still hurt.

And how she had come to resent that word: Care. Care was for puppies. For sick old people…or a charity cause near to your heart.

And apparently for her.

The first time Oliver had told her he cared, she’d been ecstatic. Only afterwards she’d come to realize that caring about someone wasn’t the same as wanting them, needing them. And she wanted that from him. She wanted him to burn for her as much as she secretly burned for him.

“We have until the day after tomorrow to stop the next shipment, right?” Felicity ignored the thoughts in her head and focused on the problem at hand.

Warily Oliver nodded in reply.

“Well, if you can’t come up with anything by tomorrow night, I’m going in and I’m getting myself a different night gig,” she stated and ignoring their protests grabbed her things and ascended the steps to the club.

She had an outfit to find and a routine to practice.

88888888

Late the next night Oliver was pacing the floor in the lair waiting for Felicity to come back. His and Digg’s arguments had been for nothing. They’d been given a day to come up with a viable alternative to Felicity’s idea but had come up with nothing.

The look of stubbornness on Felicity’s face when she didn’t budge in the face of their vocal protests was a familiar one. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t angry at her for wanting to do this. So, he’d let her go and ask for a job, sure in the knowledge that his worry would be for nothing. It was completely impossible that Felicity - _his_  Felicity- would be able to pass as a stripper.

Digg had been manning the comms for her little job interview and had informed him that she was heading back several minutes ago. She had been opposed to wearing an earpiece but had caved after Oliver had physically blocked her exit until she took it with her.

He’d refused to listen in, though. He had no idea why he’d done it. Maybe on some level he was so sure that she wouldn’t get the job, so he didn’t want her to know that he had witnessed the rejection.  He dismissed the little voice in the back of his head saying that he didn’t want to listen in if she got the job, too.

No. Felicity as a stripper was unthinkable. It went against everything he knew her to be.

He didn’t want to think about it. The problem, however, was that he  _had_.

His imagination last night had run away with the idea, making him ache even more than he lately did for her. His brain had conjured all sorts of images that had no place in his mind if he was resolved to keep her away from him. And safe. She  _would_ be safer away from him. He struggled to remind himself of that every day.

The door to the basement buzzed open and he looked up to watch her descend the steps. He tried to gauge her expression and guess the outcome. Digg had refused to tell him, maintaining an admirable poker face.

She reached the landing and walked up to him. He saw the outcome in her knowing smirk even before she opened her mouth, and his heart plummeted.

“Get ready for a show boys. I’m on tomorrow night.”

88888

Their mission was simple but something just didn’t feel right, Oliver thought as he faked stumbling against Digg and entered the strip club.

Oliver would act the drunken billionaire and enter as a patron, then meet with Felicity to exchange intel before he sneaked off and busted the drug dealing.

Felicity had gone to the club earlier in the evening to ‘prep’ as she’d put it. Not knowing what kind of security and checks she’d be subjected to, they had foregone the earpiece to Oliver’s displeasure and the only way to talk would have to be face to face.

The next part of the plan made him slightly uneasy. Not so much about the outcome of the mission, but for his own equanimity. Felicity would have to take him to one of the back rooms and dance for him so they could talk privately.

Oliver hadn’t been so nervous about a mission in his life.

He faked finding his balance with Digg’s help and then nodded with a carefree grin to the gorillas manning the door. Oliver Queen and his money were apparently always welcome in establishments like this.

The scene that greeted him when he crossed the threshold was a vaguely familiar one. The low bass of the music assaulted his ears first.  Before the island there were countless nights when he’d blown his money in places like this one.

Low lighting, wooden, round tables facing the catwalks running along the back walls of the club, and several patrons in various stages of drunkenness. There must be a break in the show because currently there was no one performing on the main stage, but on the cages beside it a couple of half-naked girls were dancing lazily.

Digg led him to a table just off the center stage, but near enough to the side door that led to the back rooms. He slumped on the seat and ordered a bottle of whiskey ‘for him and his friend’ making sure that the words came out loud and slurred.

“Did you see her?” Oliver asked Digg in a low voice, hoping that the owner had changed his mind and given Felicity a waitress position. When he’d walked in he’d looked surreptitiously at the serving girls roaming around the floor but hadn’t seen her among them.

“No. She’s not out here,” Digg replied with a lazy smile as he pretended to look at the waitresses in appreciation.

Oliver felt his shoulders tense at the thought that Felicity had had to go in one of the back rooms with a sleaze already, and was ready to get up to go look for her when their server arrived with their drinks.

“Hi, daddy. Want me to join you for one?” The girl batted too long eyelashes over drug-glazed eyes and smiled in what she probably thought was a seductive manner.

“Not yet, baby,” Oliver slurred at her. “Me and my buddy want to see some of the show first.”

“Suit yourself. Look out for Jade. She’s new and she’ll rock your world,” the girl replied with what was obviously a practiced line she’d been told to recite and flounced away.

Oliver turned slowly around to Digg, struggling to maintain his relaxed expression. “Jade?”

Before his friend could reply, the announcer’s deep voice boomed around the room. “Gentlemen, do we have a treat or you! She’s popping her cherry with us tonight…Please welcome…Jade!”

As soon as the name echoed around the room the lights and music went off, leaving a single spotlight illuminating the pole in the center of the main stage. A low, sensual beat started vibrating through the hidden speakers flooding Oliver’s body. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

On the foot of the pole, illuminated by the spotlight a girl was kneeling with her head bowed.  A waterfall of blonde hair fell over her face hiding her features, but Oliver knew exactly who it was. His breath was knocked out of him in an instant.

Like a snapshot he cataloged everything about her in the space of a second. Her bare legs folded under her, a scrap of fabric passing for black underwear wrapped around her hips and a deep green and black corset barely covering the rest of her body.

And then she moved.

Oliver’s expectations of her failure -all his thoughts really- flew out of his head.

With his pretense of being drunk and of the mission forgotten, he focused on her. His whole being zeroed in on the way she moved. The way her body followed the sensual rhythm as she unfolded from her place on the floor and started swaying to the music. One of her legs -those long legs he’d spent hours trying not to think about- wrapped around the pole as she leaned away from it, her spine curving gracefully.

As the rhythm picked up she turned her back to the pole and shimmied to the ground, keeping her hips -her ass- against it. Unwittingly, Oliver squirmed in his seat.  Felicity turned around, twirled around the pole and then after gaining momentum started flying.

Oliver could think of no other word for it.

With one hand on the pole she kept herself in the air as she twirled and then wrapped the back of a sinfully long leg around it, so that her body was stretched in all its mouthwatering glory for his eyes to feast on. She landed gracefully, tortuously on her feet and kept swaying, leaning against the pole, dragging her hands against her breasts and then lower. Oliver tried to swallow and couldn’t.

She kept surprising him. For the next few minutes -for what seemed to be an eternity or a blink- she danced to the music. What she was doing…it was impossible. The way her body glided around the pole, how she suspended herself in the air. His whole body tensed even more when she slid down the pole to a headstand and then slowly while her wide open legs faced the crowd lowered them to the ground.

Oliver tried to reconcile what he was seeing with the Felicity he knew, but his brain wasn’t cooperating. His mouth was dry. His heartbeat drummed a beat in sync with the music she was dancing to. Felicity’s turned to face the crowd with a coy look and a finger brought to her lips…And then it was over. As the music came to a stop, the lights went out. The catcalls and wolf whistles were deafening in their volume, as the customers applauded.

Oliver didn’t move. Neither the noise nor the darkness registered at that moment. When the lights and the hum of the music returned, he remained in his seat, his eyes finding the deserted pole in the middle of the stage.

“Well…” Digg’s voice snapped Oliver out of his trance, and he turned to look at his friend’s dumbstruck expression.

A feeling started burning its way to the surface. Past the haze of arousal, past the ache low in his stomach, a tightness flooded Oliver’s chest. Digg had seen. This whole club had seen Felicity… _his_  Felicity. A whole club had watched along with him. A whole club had craved.

“Not a single word,” he bit out.

He had to find her. Now.

It was the sole thought in his head, the axis upon which his world revolved right at this moment.  Without a word to Digg, without adopting the drunk laziness he was supposed to, he waved a waitress over and demanded a lap dance from Jade. The name felt strange on his lips;swift and sexy where Felicity was soft and gentle.

When Digg made to follow him, Oliver’s patience was at an end. There was no way Felicity was going to ‘perform’ –because that’s what she’d have to do- for the two of them. No way was Digg or any other man ever going to see her like that again. He didn’t question his resolve or the single-mindedness that gripped him. With a glare and a palm raised in the universal ‘stop right there’ sign, he stood up. 

Before long he was led through the side door to one of the back rooms where he was instructed to sit on the chair and wait. The waitress also informed him of the cameras monitoring the room and the no touching rule as he impatiently nodded to signal that she should leave as soon as possible.

He paced after the door closed, but he didn’t have to wait long.

The door opened again after a few minutes and Felicity – Jade- walked in, in the same outfit she had worn on the stage.

Oliver’s eyes fixed on her. He had so many questions to ask, so many things to say. He wanted to touch her, the desire he’d always kept hidden now becoming a need; a compulsion. Before he could decide on what to do first she motioned for him to sit and then warily glanced at the camera to show him they were being watched.

He told himself that it was the small reminder that they were on a mission that made him obediently take a seat in the single chair in the room. As soon as he was seated music started coming off the hidden speakers and Felicity smiled at him.

He’d never seen that smile on her before. Sexy, coy…promising.

Her hips swayed sexily as she walked up to him and nudged his knees apart. She stepped between them and leaned over him, letting her hair fall on either side of their faces to hide them.  Anyone looking from the camera would think they were kissing, but the fact that someone was watching that was the farthest thing from Oliver’s mind.

She surrounded him. Her scent, her hair all around him, the puffs of her breath against his lips, her eyes…He was sinking.

"The center of operations is in the basement. The door is in the end of this hallway and there are two men guarding it. I don’t know how many downstairs.” Her rushed speech made him blink and try to focus, but her next words blew his good intentions into pieces. “I have to take off my clothes and- They’re watching and they told me to let you do whatever you want….’cause you’re you. Just act like you’re passed out and then I’ll go and try to hack into the security feed so you can go downstairs,” she said quickly, looking slightly uncomfortable and at the same time adorably determined.

Oliver wasn’t sure his control would hold. For the first time after returning from the island, for the first time since he had realized that he was falling for Felicity and that he had to keep himself from reaching for her, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to do it.

With her hands on his shoulders, Felicity pulled herself away, that small uncertain smile on her face. She started slow, swaying her hips left to right, then turned around and brought her hands to her already mussed hair, still dancing.

He saw her shoulders lift as she took a deep breath before she bent at the knees and then straightened up slowly, leading with her hips and bringing her ass dangerously close to his lap.

Oliver’s breathing quickened as he watched her standing now straight with her back to him. That black scrap of material that was hugging her hips left half of the white globes of her butt bare and he could literally feel the itch in his hands to cup them. He gripped his knees tighter, ordering his body to remain still.

He couldn’t take his eyes off her ass, but that only lasted until her hands came up behind her and with slow moves started untying the ribbons holding the corset together. Five little satin bows. With each one Felicity untied Oliver’s control unraveled further.

The corset fell away the next instant, revealing to Oliver’s eyes the soft curve of her spine, the two dimples on its base just above the black satin boy shorts.

In a daze he saw his hands moving to her sides, his thumbs covering the dimples, rubbing them softly. He felt her rapid breathing then, heard it over the roar of blood in his ears. They stayed like that, suspended for a single moment.

The next instant when Felicity turned around there wasn’t a single question in Oliver’s mind of what he was about to do. He was reaching for her already, tugging her down, crashing his mouth against hers. His hand was buried in her hair and he tilted her head so he could slant his lips over hers to get a better angle. The kiss was hungry, bruising but he couldn’t stop himself.

Felicity moaned against his mouth as he moved his hand to her hips and they quickly moved until she was straddling him on the chair. His hands coasted over her back, as they both fought to get closer until their chests were pressed together and her core rubbed against his erection.

With a gasp Felicity pulled away from the kiss. “Oliver, what-“

“Later,” he breathlessly replied, before slanting his mouth over hers again.

Her hips bucked against his erection at the kiss, driving him crazy. The next moment his hand was on her ass, kneading and pushing her hips closer until they found a rhythm. He thrust his hips in time with hers, cursing the barrier of clothes between them but unable to stop.

Her moans were getting louder. He wanted to reach between them. Feel the wetness that he could feel through the clothes against his fingers. But the rush was too much.  Their movements became frenzied as they pushed and rubbed against each other. They stopped kissing only to gasp against each other’s lips.

Felicity tensed above him just as he felt the blast of his own orgasm starting at the base of his spine. Oliver struggled to keep his eyes open against the burst of pleasure flooding his body and he looked up at Felicity’s face as they came together gasping.

With his heart beating wildly against his chest, Oliver hugged Felicity close when she sagged against him and buried her face in his neck. It took several minutes before he came back to himself and got his breathing under control. Felicity hadn’t raised her head or pulled away from him and Oliver smiled softly enjoying the quiet moment.

“Oliver?” Felicity mumbled against his neck.

“Yes?” he replied gently.

“That wasn’t in the plan.”

“You were never in the plan,” he smiled softly, tightening his arms around her.

“That’s a good thing?” Felicity finally raised her head to ask, a look of uncertainty in her eyes.

Bringing a hand to her cheek, Oliver finally allowed himself to show her what he felt.

“It’s perfect,” he said and hoped she could see the truth in his eyes.


End file.
